Prove It
by yasha012
Summary: Inuyasha lies about being friends with Barney the Dinosaur. What will he do when Sesshomaru asks him to prove it? Hilarity ensues. Rated T for language.


**Description: Inuyasha lies about being friends with Barney the Dinosaur. What will he do when Sesshomaru asks him to prove it? Hilarity ensues.**

**Rated PG13 for language.**

**Me: KAGOME.**

**Kagome: What?**

* * *

"Show me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Show me this purple dinosaur you claim to be friends with." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Oh, um, sure. I just… have to go get him. He's… uh… in Kagome's world. Yeah, that's it! He's with Kagome in her world!" Inuyasha stammered nervously.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be back…" Inuyasha mumbled.

_'I am so dead…'_ He thought as he dashed toward the well. _'He hates being lied to… He'll kill me if he finds out…'_

* * *

"Please Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But Kagome, he'll _kill_ me if he finds out I lied to him!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"So?!" Kagome demanded. "Suck it up and take it like a man!"

"Please Kagome!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! But dammit Inuyasha, you owe me BIG time!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood near the well and waited for Inuyasha to return. He was almost completely certain that his brother was lying.

_'If he is, I'll kill him.'_ He silently promised.

After about ten minutes, Inuyasha finally returned. And he was carrying Barney on his back in the same way he carried Kagome. Barney practically leapt off of Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"Hello _friend_!" Barney exclaimed happily as he hugged him tightly.

"Get _off_!" He demanded angrily.

Inuyasha burst into laughter as he watched his brother try unsuccessfully to pry "Barney" off. Suddenly, a frightening thought struck him.

_'She actually sounds like Barney…'_

He was in so much shock he fainted. Meanwhile, "Barney" continued his antics.

"Let's all sing the Barney song! Ready kids?"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to protest, Barney began to sing.

"I love you, you love me!"

"I do not love you! I don't love anyone!" Sesshomaru protested.

"We're a happy family!"

"Like hell!"

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

And of course, Barney kissed him. Right on the lips. Sesshomaru leapt away and rubbed his mouth furiously with his sleeve. He was literally about two seconds from killing Barney the Dinosaur. But of course, Barney continued singing.

"Won't you say you love me too?"

"I will _not_!"

"I love you, you love me!"

"No I don't!"

"We're best friends like friends should be."

"We are _not_ 'friends'!"

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

Sesshomaru tried unsuccessfully to dodge, and ended up getting another kiss. He leapt away again and resumed rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.

"Won't you say you love me too?"

"_No!_"

"I love you, you love me!"

At this point, Sesshomaru was about ready to run away screaming.

"We're a happy family!"

Sesshomaru was curled into a tiny ball locked away in some panic room inside his mind.

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

He barely managed to escape another kiss. Instead, he got squeezed nearly to death. He tried (and failed) to break free.

"Won't you say you love me too?"

"No!"

"I love you, you love me!"

"No I don't!"

"We're best friends like friends should be!"

"No we're not!"

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

Sesshomaru literally started to panic and tried to avoid being kissed again. But alas, it was to no avail.

"Won't you say you love me too?"

This continued for several hours before Inuyasha finally regained consciousness. "Barney" finally let go of Sesshomaru and happily skipped over to Inuyasha. Together, they went back through the well and disappeared.

* * *

"I think we finally broke him." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was sitting in a corner, his knees hugged up to his chest, rocking back and forth and muttering quietly to himself.

"It was so horrible…"

**A/N Sorry, not that funny, I know.**


End file.
